End of the World
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: A mysterious enemy threatens to take away everything Sonic holds dear, and succeeds. Now Sonic must journey to six other worlds to not only get it all back, but to prevent them from suffering the same fate as his world.
1. Beginning of the End

**So I got to thinking... a winning combination would be the Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, a world jumping concept and storyline similar to Kingdom Hearts, with a few elements of The World Ends With You (you gotta admit, that was a great game), and somehow I came up with this story. For those waiting for Super Mario Dark Side to get updated, IT'S COMIN'!!!!! I got college, and a ton of other ideas to get out (otherwise I'll die, and I know you don't want that). This is sort of a Cross Over, but it's in the Sonic category because no matter what, Sonic is the main protagonist. This is my first SonicXAmy story, so it may not be up to par with the other greats like Who Is Amy Rose (seriously, did she forget about that story?!) just to name one. **

…**.......I've talked enough! Let's get the story started.**

**I do not own Sonic, Amy, or any of the other characters that'll appear in this story (I don't even know why I have to say that. Is it a legal issue...?)**

**I do not own any of the songs that will be technically used here (only as background music).  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

SapphireLibra3 presents...

A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction...

End of the World

Characters by Sega, Nintendo, Namco, Capcom, and SapphireLibra3.

Story by SapphireLibra3

Theme Song: Sense (Shakugan no Shana)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beginning of the End

_I didn't notice how much she means to me..._

_She was always there for me, always smiling, always cheering..._

_To think, it took five years for me to realize that I loved her, just as much as she loved me..._

_We'll always protect each other, always cheering each other on..._

_I love you... Amy..._

Sonic was walking, yes, _walking_ through Station Square. He tended to walk only when he had something seriously on his mind. Lately Sonic had gotten into fashion, wearing blue jeans, white T-shirt, green vest, and a pair of head phones hanging around his neck. These days he was always seen like this, always thinking.

Thinking of Amy...

He saved her from Metal Sonic five years ago, after that she resorted to pretty much stalking him. She meant well, and Sonic knew that, but he was fourteen at the time, and she was twelve. Both of them had a lot of growing up to do. Now five years later, both of them matured a good deal, and now saw each other differently.

Amy, now seventeen, stopped stalking Sonic and now treated him like a close friend. She still loved him, but she respected his privacy more now. She always supported him, and even offered him advice on more than one occasion. Sonic had stopped running away from Amy every time he saw her, and now saw her as someone he knew he could count on. These days though, he was beginning to wonder whether or not he was beginning to have feelings for her. She recently ditched the red skirt and boots, trading them in for a short jean skirt, white sneakers, white blouse, and a blue jacket. She grew her hair out in the front, causing her bangs to fall down farther. She really matured both physically, and mentally, and Sonic truly saw her in a new way.

He stopped walking when he realized his phone rang a few times as he was thinking. He pulled a small blue phone out of his pocket to check his messages. He always listened to them on speaker for some reason, probably so he could see the picture of who he was talking to.

The first message pulled up a picture of Tails, who now was thirteen, and now wore blue pants, white suit shirt that was untucked, blue suit jacket, and black sneakers. "Hey Sonic, Amy stopped by earlier today asking about you. She said that she was worried about you. If you get this message just try to catch up with her, okay? Later man," Tails said in his message.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought to himself. Truth was Amy _was_ the reason he looked so out of it. He had two more messages so he decided to check those two to take his mind off of it. The next one was from Knuckles, now twenty-one, sporting long black pants with chains, white and gold shirt, black trench coat, and a small golden earring in his left ear. "Yo, what's up man? Amy just came by the shrine today asking if I knew why you were so out of it. I didn't tell her, but I know what's wrong. Sonic, when are you gonna talk to her about how you feel? It's obvious you love her, and even though she doesn't stalk you like the good ol' days I know she's still in love with you. Talk to her Sonic," he said ending the message.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought to himself again. She went to both of them? She must really be worried. Sonic then decided to check the last message, and almost had a heart attack when he saw Amy's picture. "Sonic, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately. I used to wake up every morning to the sound of you breaking the sound barrier, but it feels like it's been ages since I saw you run through town. You know if there's anything wrong you can come to me right? If you want to talk I'll be waiting at my usual spot. See ya later... Sonic," she said softly. You could almost here her say "I love you" at the end.

"Amy..." he said to himself. He knew she had feelings for him, how could he NOT know? She smiled every time she saw him, she always sat close to him, she hugged him a lot to comfort him, one night when they were sitting together, she held his arm and leaned on him saying "You can always depend on me", personally the only thing she didn't do was kiss him right out and say it. If he knew how she felt then why was he hesitating? Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? Was he not certain? Was he afraid? If so, what was he afraid of? He decided after some thought to actually go see Amy.

Amy was sitting in the outskirts of the city, next to a lone tree on a hill that looked out at Station Square. She recently began spending a lot of time here, because she had a lot on her mind too. She was worried about Sonic, and felt like something was bothering him. It had been at least a month since Sonic ran through the city, and when that happened you knew something was wrong. She was waiting here today hoping Sonic would come.

She was greeted by a sudden cool wind. She giggled and got up, "Alright, where are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Look up," a familiar voice said from the tree. She turned around and looked up to see Sonic sitting on a branch looking down a her with a smile.

"I hope you aren't hoping to avoid me by sitting in that tree," she said sarcastically.

"Oh no, there's just a nicer view up here. Oh, the city looks nice here too," she looked away a bit blushing when he said that. Even now Sonic had this way with words. He always knew what to say to make her smile. He eventually jumped down and stood next to her, "So, what's up?" he asked as casual as he could.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you that," she said sitting down, and pulling Sonic's arm down too, forcing him to sit net to her. She then moved closer to him and still held his hand, "Sonic, what's troubling you?" she asked out front.

"Amy, nothing's-" he started, but Amy put her finger on his mouth hushing him.

"Don't give me that, Sonic. I know you better that most people, so I know when something's not right."

"Amy..." he said looking down pretty serious. She caught him. It was true that she knew him better than a lot of people. He hung out with her more that Tails these days, ever since their last fight with Eggman two years ago, when she risked death just to save him. Sonic knew he wasn't going to get out of this unless he told her what was really on her mind. "Okay, you win," he said finally, "I'll tell." He took a deep breath and braced himself to do what was the hardest thing he ever did, "Amy, we've known each other for about five years now. Five years ago we wouldn't be talking like this. Five years ago you would rush up to me screaming how much you loved me, and I would run away at three hundred miles per hour telling you to stay away."

"I remember," she said looking down with an awkward smile, "God, looking back on it now, those were not the proudest years of my life."

"Me neither," he said, looking equally embarrassed, "But that's what I mean. Look at us now, five years later, you're not stalking me, and I'm not running."

"Well Sonic, that _was_ five years ago. We were kids then, so we were immature about that kind of stuff. You aren't still guilty about then, are you?"

"Well, maybe a little," Sonic said looking back at her.

"Oh Sonic," she started, hugging Sonic, "I told you a million times, you don't have to feel bad anymore. Is this what has you so worked up?"

"Well, it's the start," when Sonic said that Amy was wide eyed, and she slowly backed out of the hug wondering what was coming next, "Amy, I had to think about it for a while. All those times you chased me around like that, part of me might have actually liked it."

"See, I knew it," she said playfully in triumph, then she had to think about what he said, "But wait, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that back then, and even now, there was another feeling there that I'm so mad it took this long to figure it out. Amy, I think I-"

Just then an explosion was heard in Station Square, catching both Sonic and Amy's attention. "What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea," Amy said in response. She then looked at the city and pointed in shock, "Sonic, look!!!" she screamed.

"Huh? Whoa!!!" he said after looking at Station Square. There was a strange white portal over the entire city, but it looked like what the TV looks like when there's nothing but static on the screen. What scared them was that something kept falling out of the portal.

And whatever it was, it didn't look friendly...


	2. The Static

The Static...

When Sonic and Amy got back to town, they were greeted by the strangest monsters. They looked like giant rhino beetles, about the size of Sonic and Amy. They were gray and white, and had red eyes. There were a ton of them, and they were attacking the city.

"Sonic, what are these things...?" Amy asked on impulse.

"I have no idea..." he said to her. Suddenly three of the gray rhino beetles turned and looked right at Sonic and Amy, "They see us!" Sonic said stepping back as the rhino beetles approached them.

"What are we going to do?!" Amy asked looking at Sonic getting scared.

"This!" Sonic then picked up Amy, and ran off at top speed. The beetles sprouted their wings, and flew after them.

When Amy saw that they were being followed, she got really worried, "Sonic, they're tailing us!"

"Damn it!" he tried to pick up speed, but two more of them flew in front of them cutting them off, "Argh! What are these things?!" he screamed in frustration. He then turned and ran into an alleyway, which led to a dead end.

"Now what?!" Amy asked in fear. They both turned around and saw those beetles approaching them, "Sonic, I'm getting really scared," she said backing into the wall, she then saw Sonic getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm done running! I'm fightin'!" Sonic said as he rolled into a ball to tackle the monsters...

Only to be sent back by an invisible barrier right on their bodies.

"Sonic!" Amy said running up to him, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hurt it," Sonic looked up and saw that the monsters were closing in, "This is the end..." Sonic was so angry at himself. He couldn't save Amy, and she still didn't know how he felt.

Just then something strange happened. The rhino beetles stopped moving, and seemed to be fazing in and out, red and blue, almost like when a TV has a bad signal and you can't get a clear picture. They then disappeared by turning into static images of themselves and fading away.

"That was weird..." Sonic said raising an eyebrow confused.

"What happened to them?" Amy asked equally confused.

Sonic and Amy were both shocked at what happened next. Tails and Knuckles fazed in out of no where walking towards them, "Whew, that was close," Knuckles said.

"Are you two okay?" Tails asked, Sonic and Amy were just dumbfounded.

"Um... what just happened?" Sonic asked them. Suddenly there was a loud crash as more of those monsters started coming. Tails and Knuckles looked up looking serious.

"We shouldn't talk here," Tails said, he then turned to Sonic and Amy, "Get to my workshop, Knuckles and I will clear a path for you guys!"

"But-" Amy started, but was cut off by Knuckles.

"You won't see us, but we'll be close," he said then turning to Tails, "Ready partner?"

Tails nodded and they both turned to face the approaching monsters. They then held up there watches and spoke into them.

"A.M.!" Tails said.

"F.M.!" Knuckles said.

They both got into fighting stances and then disappeared. Sonic and Amy were shocked.

"Sonic, what's going on here?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," Sonic said in response, he then saw the monsters disappearing and realized that had to be Tails and Knuckles, "That's them, let's get to Tails' workshop so they can explain all of this. After all, from what I'm seeing here those two have answers," he continued picking up Amy again. He then ran to Tails' workshop, all of the monsters were defeated in front of them.

A few minutes after Sonic and Amy made it, Tails and Knuckles ran in. Sonic wasted no time asking questions. "Alright, what the hell is going on here?!" he asked in a frightened, and frustrated tone.

"To be honest, we're as surprised as you are," Tails started.

"Tails and I didn't expect them to show up so soon," Knuckles continued.

"Expect what?" Sonic asked.

"Static," Knuckles said simply.

"Is that what those monsters are called, static?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded, "Yep, monsters from another dimension."

"But what are static?" Sonic asked getting more and more confused, "And while we're on the subject, what happened to you guys?"

"Well, to answer to your first question," Tails started, "The only way to describe what static are, is they're nothing given form."

That made no sense what so ever, and both Sonic and Amy looked at each other confused. Knuckles, sensing their confusion, intervened.

"We don't know how that's possible either. All we know is that they can't be destroyed by normal means, so answer your second question," he said holding up his wrist, which had a fancy green watch with a black screen, and a symbol that looked like a circle with a line in the center, "We used these things called Frequencers to fight them."

"How?" Amy asked.

"You see, static don't really exist in this dimension. They can harm it, but they really exist in another dimension within this one." Tails began.

"That dimension has two frequencies, and the static exist in both frequencies at the same time for some reason," Knuckles continued.

"So it takes two people to fight them. They have to get 'in sync' with each other so their watches respond to each other. After that, one person goes to the dimension of A.M., and the other person goes to the dimension of F.M.. After that they both work together and fight the same group of static at the same time, each in their own dimension," Tails concluded.

"Does taking one out in one dimension destroy it in the other dimension too?" Amy asked.

"Yes, actually. Strangely, the static don't move the same in each dimension, but they're still the exact same monster,"

"Can you two see each other?" Sonic asked.

"No, but you can still hear each other, and even share energy to help each other," Tails explained.

This was way over Sonic's head, and he didn't understand any of this," So, where did you guys get those watches, and how do you two know what's going on?" Sonic asked after trying to make sense of all of this, much to no avail.

"Well, you see-" the whole environment got wavy just as Tails began talking, both Tails and Knuckles got really worried, "Knuckles, you don't think!"

"I pray not!" they both turned to Sonic and Amy, "You guys stay here! We have to secure the Chaos Emeralds here!" Knuckles said.

"What? The Chaos Emeralds are gone though, right?" Amy asked, but Tails shook his head.

"There are still two left," he said pulling out blue Chaos Emerald, "We have one, there's another one in the statue in town square."

"You had a Chaos Emerald this whole time?!" Sonic was more surprised than outraged, but his tone said otherwise.

"I'm sorry Sonic, we wanted to tell you, but..." the whole environment stopped waving, but turned a dull gray, "Shit! No time! Just stay here!" Tails said, then turned to Knuckles, "Knuckles!"

"Right!" he said, and both of them ran out of the workshop.

"Wait! Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic shouted running to the door. When he ran to the door he heard Tails shout "A.M.!" and Knuckles shout "F.M.!". When he opened the door, he saw know one, "Damn it!" he shouted punching a wall.

"Sonic, calm down!" Amy said hugging him from behind trying to comfort him, "It's going to be okay."

"I just hate being powerless," Sonic then looked outside at the city, everything gray, as if time stopped, "I have to do something!" he then pulled away from Amy and ran outside.

"Sonic, wait!" she shouted running after him.

Outside things were getting out of hand. Portals were opening and closing everywhere, as if the world itself was falling apart. "What the hell..." Sonic said to himself. He had been fighting for at least six to seven years, and he had never seen anything like this. What was happening to his world?

"Sonic!" he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Amy running up to him.

"Amy! Huh?" he saw static beetles walk out behind her about to strike, "Look out!!!"

"Huh?" she turned around and saw the static, "AHH!!!" as she screamed, the static shot a beam of electricity out of their horns at Amy. They missed, but as she fell, a portal opened right where Amy fell...

And she fell inside...

"Amy!!!" he ran as fast as he could to the portal, but the portal closed right when he reached it, "NO!!!!!" he shouted falling to his knees. The static were actually ignoring him now, and they flew off.

Right when they left, Sonic saw Tails walking over to him. Thing was Tails looked injured. He fell a few feet away from Sonic. "Tails!" he shouted as he ran over to his best friend, "Tails, what happened?"

"Couldn't......do it......." he just barely got out.

"Tails, where's Knuckles?"

"Sorry Sonic...... It's too late for......"

"What do you mean too late?!" Sonic asked getting really scared now.

"Here, take these..." Tails said handing Sonic two Frequencers, "The one with the blue light already......has my Chaos Emerald......loaded into it...... Give the other one......to......Amy......and go to the.......other worlds......"

"But Tails-"

"Secure......The Chaos......Emeralds there...... Please Sonic....... You're the......only one......who......can......"

"But what about you?! I'm not leaving you!!!" Sonic shouted, getting really upset.

"It's.......too late......for this world......and me...... Now......go......!"

"But-" Sonic started, unaware that a portal opened behind him.

"Go......NOW!" Tails actually shouted, pushing Sonic through the portal.

"TAILS!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he fell through the portal. When it closed, Tails looked up smiling.

"You can do it....... I.......believe......in.......you..............." he said slowly as he closed his eyes, lifeless.


	3. A New World

A New World

_Flashback_

_Sonic was running through Eggman's fortress. He had created a generator that he planned to use to attack the city. He did have the Chaos Emeralds, but they were scattered throughout the fortress, showing that the fortress was one big generator. There was another reason that Sonic was running right now though. Eggman had captured Amy, and was holding her as his personal prisoner. Sonic had already collected six of the Chaos Emeralds, and he was now on his way to the last room, where not only the last Chaos Emerald and Amy were, but Eggman waited for him._

_When he made it to the last room, it was a large battlefield. Amy was in an electrified cage on the side, and the Chaos Emerald was hooked up to a machine in the center of the room._

"_Sonic!" Amy shouted as she saw her hero run in._

"_Amy!" Sonic said running up to Amy, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes Sonic, I'm okay," she said, but then looked up in fear, "Sonic, behind you!!!"_

"_Huh? Whoa!!!" he quickly dodged to the side, just avoiding a giant robotic hand. He looked up and saw a golden, ax wielding robot with a red cape, and was shaped to look a lot like Eggman._

"_So nice to see you Sonic," Eggman said from inside of the robot, "Too bad this shall be the last time."_

_Normally Sonic would say something smart and witty to Eggman, but this was the last straw. He wanted to end this with Eggman once and for all._

_The fight was ferocious, the kind of fight that Sonic didn't usually fight. He usually played with Eggman when they fought, but this time they were playing for keeps. One of them wasn't leaving this fight alive, and both of them had really good reasons to want to stay alive._

_Sonic eventually found the robot's weakness. It was a red gemstone on the robot's chest. Sonic rolled into a ball and tackled it, doing massive damage. The robot fell into the machine that the Chaos Emerald was hooked up to, powering it up._

"_Good move Sonic," Eggman said as his robot staggered up. All Sonic did was stare daggers at Eggman, "Aw, what's that look for?" Eggman taunted, "Do you hate me now?" Yes, was Sonic's answer in his head. Eggman began charging his robot up getting ready to deliver the final blow, "This next attack will decide everything!" he said as his robot began glowing._

_Sonic rolled into a ball and began spinning in place, small balls of light coming into him making him glow as well. Both of them charged at each other at high speed, and collided with each other creating a large explosion._

_The energy of the explosion caused the cage Amy was in to break, and she ran over to Sonic, who was on one knee too injured to move. "Sonic, are you okay?" she asked when she made it to him._

"_Amy, I can't run. Too...tired," he breathed out, "If only I had gotten that last Chaos Emerald, I could've turned into Super Sonic and-ARGH!" the pain of the explosion was getting to him, and Amy was getting scared for his safety._

"_Sonic!"_

"_Amy, I want you to get out of here," when Sonic said that Amy was shocked._

"_Sonic, no!"_

"_Don't worry about me. I can't run right now, so I'm useless."_

_Amy looked at the Chaos Emerald in that machine, which was sparking, "If you had that Chaos Emerald, you could transform, right? Then you could get out of here," she said in a low, serious tone._

"_What are you thinking?" he asked, getting scared. When Amy got up though, Sonic had an idea of what she was going to do, "Amy, no!"_

"_I'm going to get you that Chaos Emerald Sonic. I'm going to save you," she said actually running to the machine._

"_Amy-AGH!!" he tried to get up to stop her, but his injuries prevented him from getting up._

_Amy reached for the Chaos Emerald, and tried to pull it out of the machine, but the energy field around it prevented it from moving. Also, the machine was overloading, and she was being electrocuted._

"_Amy! Stop this! Don't worry about me!" Sonic called to her, getting really scared._

"_I...won't....let you....die!!!" she said through her pain. She knew that she might die, but she had to save him. "Almost....there!!!" she finally pulled the Chaos Emerald free, and it flew over to Sonic. Amy slowly fell to the floor, her body limb._

_Even though the other Chaos Emeralds began flying around him, all he could think about was Amy, and how his biggest fear might have come true just now._

"_AMY!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he got engulfed in a golden flame. The whole base exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the only thing standing there was Super Sonic holding Amy in his arms, a golden shield defending them._

_A few days later at the hospital, Sonic sat next to Amy's bed waiting for her to wake up. Eventually she slowly opened her eyes, "Amy?" he asked, relieved when she turned to him._

"_Sonic... You're...okay..." she said smiling._

"_Why did you do that?! You could have died! Why would you do something so dangerous!?" he asked, more worried than angry._

_Amy just chuckled a little, "Sonic the Hedgehog, if you even have to ask that," she started, putting her hand on Sonic's cheek in a loving way, "then you must not know me very well," she then closed her eyes and went back to sleep._

"_Amy..." he said to himself as he held her hand. He then did something no one ever saw him do, he cried, holding Amy's hand to his forehead. All of the guilt from how he ran away from her, and thought she was just in the way, finally hit him all at once, "I promise, I'll never run from you again! I want you to stay with me Amy! I want you to stay close to me always!" he wasn't sure if she was still awake or not, but he didn't care. He finally understood how important she was to him, and he wanted her to know that._

"Amy........"

_End Flashback_

"Gee, he's been out for a long time," a high, female voice said.

"Whoever this guy is, he looks like he had a rough time," a young male voice said.

"What do you think happened to him, Vyse?" the girl asked her friend.

"Beats me, but I hope he wakes up soon."

Sonic then groaned as he came to.

"Hey, I think he waking up!" the girl said happily.

"Who in the world..." Sonic said as he opened his eyes. He then saw he was in a nice bed, and there were two people he did not recognize. One was a boy at least Sonic's age, with short brown hair, a monocle shaped to look like an eye patch, wearing a dark blue pirate's jacket, black pants, red scarf, and brown boots. The other one was a girl with bright orange hair in the strangest hairstyle Sonic ever saw, two big pigtails that shot straight back and sort of at an angle going out, and was wearing a short one piece yellow skirt, a yellow glove on her left hand, light brown boots, and a pair of goggles on her head. Both of them looked worried, but more so curious.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asked.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked holding his head confused.

"Your on our ship," the girl said, scaring Sonic.

"Sh, ship?!" he said looking around realizing he was actually in a room on a pirate's ship. He then jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. The two in the room were shocked at his speed.

Sonic, being afraid of water, looked out on the side of the ship to make sure he was on a ship, and almost had a heart attack. The ship looked like a pirate's ship, but it was _flying_. Even scarier, there was no ground! Just a sky that seemed endless.

"Wh, wh, wh!" he said backing away. He looked around and saw an entire crew of pirates looking at him. He couldn't take it anymore, and had to let it out...

"WHERE AM I!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's note: just to clear any confusion about future chapters, I don't plan to follow the actual plots of the games I base the other worlds off of. So if you've played any of these games (which I'm sure you at least played a few of these games) don't be too shocked by how these events play out. Now we're hitting the main plot line of the story, and things are going to heat up real soon.**


	4. Arcadia: Arrival

Arcadia – Arrival

Sonic was now sitting on the bed he woke up from. He had finally calmed down a bit, and was drinking a cup of tea that the boy with the monocle gave him. "Thanks for the tea," he said after taking a large sip from the cup.

"Hey, don't mention it. You're our guest, so make yourself at home," the boy said with a warm smile. There was something about this guy that just drew you in. He had an air to him that was both kind hearted and adventurous, with a small hint of arrogance.

Sonic just smiled when he said that. He had just met the guy and he already liked him. The girl with the orange hair came in, "Well, I managed to calm everyone down," she said to her friend.

"That's good."

"By the way, is he okay?" she asked referring to Sonic, who was just confused as heck.

"He's finally calmed down, but I can tell he's still pretty shaken up," the boy said, prompting Sonic to get up.

"Um, excuse me, but I still have no idea what's going on here. First of all, who are you guys?" he asked walking up to them. Both of them looked at him sort of embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry," the boy started, "I'm Vyse, captain of the Albatross. This is my best friend and second in command, Aika," he said pointing to the girl next to him.

"Hey, nice to meet ya!" she said in a very perky sort of way. Sonic could immediately tell what her personality was.

"Um... nice to meet you too," he said awkwardly. He wasn't used to people being that straight forward.

"So, do you have a name?" Vyse asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic," he said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Sonic huh? Nice to meet you," Vyse said shaking his hand, "So, what happened to you anyway?"

"Yeah, you just fell out of the sky onto our ship," Aika said walking over to Sonic. He was startled a bit when he heard that.

"Wait, fell out of the sky?" he asked. Now he really wanted to know where he was, "Where the heck am I?"

"Um, what do you mean? We already told you that you were on our ship," Vyse asked, looking at Sonic with a curious expression.

"That's not what I mean!" he said walking off a bit. What he really wanted to ask was "am I in another world?" but these two wouldn't know that. He was getting really frustrated by everything. What just happened to his city? Where was he? Where was- "Amy!" he shouted suddenly, startling Vyse and Aika.

"Amy?" they asked in unison.

Sonic turned back to them, "Did you guys see a girl hedgehog with me? About my hight, pink hair, blue eyes?" he asked.

Vyse shook his head, "Sorry, you were the only one we saw who landed on our ship," he said.

"Damn!" Sonic punched a wall. He then just decided to ask the question that was on his mind, "What's the name of this world?"

That question struck Vyse and Aika as sort of strange, and they just looked at each other in confusion before Vyse answered, "Um... Arcadia?"

"Why do you ask?" Aika asked Sonic, who was wide eyed.

"Arcadia?" he asked in shock. He did not recognize that name, there was no ground, the ship he was on was _flying_ of all things. The physics of this world were so off that there was only one explanation...

Sonic was indeed in another world...

Coming to that realization, Sonic had to walk out and get some fresh air. He went outside with the same look of shock on his face.

Vyse and Aika just stood there for a second, not knowing what to think. "He bumped his head," Aika said frankly, like she was sure that was the case.

"Aika..." Vyse groaned. She may have been his best friend, but her straight forwardness tended to get on his nerves a bit.

"What? I'm just saying he sounds a little crazy, that's all," she explained. Vyse wasn't about to dismiss this as quickly as Aika, and he walked out to look for Sonic. Aika just stood there clueless, "What? Was it something I said?" she asked him as he walked out, ignoring her.

Outside Sonic was sitting on the side of the boat looking out at the sky that seemed to go on forever. He then looked on his wrist at the watch Tails gave him, the top-center part of the rim had a deep blue light on the top. "What was this thing called again? A Frequencer?" he asked himself, "Tails, what am I supposed to do here?" he then pulled out the other watch that used to belong to Knuckles from out of his pocket, "What happened to you guys?"

"Are you okay?" Sonic heard from next to him. He turned and saw Vyse standing next to him.

"No, I'm frustrated, confused, scared," Sonic said looking out at the sky again, "I just want to know what's going on."

"Where are you from?" Vyse asked.

Sonic looked at him, "You'll think I'm nuts if I tell you," he warned.

"Try me," Vyse challenged with a smile. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but I did warn you. I'm from...another world," he said, shocking Vyse a little, but not as much as he thought.

"Seriously? Wow, that wasn't the answer I was expecting," Vyse said looking out at the sky again. He then looked back at Sonic, "But, what happened to bring you here?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. These weird creatures called 'static' appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the city."

"Static? That's a strange name for a monster."

"Tell me about it. The girl I told you about, Amy, she and I were cornered, but my friends Tails and Knuckles saved us and explained a little bit about what was going on, but..."

"But?"

"Before they could fully explain, everything got really weird. I can't even describe what happened, only, it was like the whole world was being torn apart," as Sonic spoke, Vyse looked at Sonic with a sad expression, like he felt Sonic's pain, "Amy fell into one of the holes, and Tails pushed me through one, not before giving me this," he said looking at the watch. When Vyse looked at it, he was shocked.

"That watch!" he said, his eyes wide.

"What, have you seen it before?" Sonic asked Vyse.

"Well, yeah. You see, I-"

"Captain!!!" a pirate called to Vyse as he ran up to him and Sonic.

"What is it?" Vyse asked.

"Black Pirates have been spotted attacking a merchant's ship up north!!"

"Do we know who's leading them?"

"Yes sir, it's him!"

"Baltor's here?!" Vyse suddenly got fired up, then turned to the rest of his crew, "Get all of our cannons ready! Prepare to engage Baltor's ship!"

"Yes sir!" they all said, and then ran off to their posts. Sonic looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"Baltor, he's a Black Pirate."

"Black Pirate? What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Around here, the pirates are broken up into two categories, Blue Rogues and Black Pirates. Blue Rogues like us are honorable. We only attack ships with more firepower than ours, we try to be kind to the people we meet, we protect the helpless, and we never tolerate injustice. The black Pirates are different though. They attack merchant ships primarily, they only help themselves, and are quick to do whatever it takes to get what they desire."

"Huh..." Sonic nodded. He suddenly thought this world was interesting. It seemed like the pirates were highly abundant here.

"Vyse!!!" Aika called out from the other side of the Albatross.

Vyse and Sonic both ran up to her, "What is it?" Vyse asked.

"Look!" she said pointing outward. There Sonic and Vyse saw a big black pirate's ship with black sails, spikes along the rim of the ship, and all of their cannons out.

"The Blackbeard?!" Vyse said to himself. He then heard laughter from the Blackbeard.

On the side was a man with a full black beard, and wearing a typical black pirate's jacket, light brown pants, black boots, and a black pirate's hat.

"Long time no see, Vyse!" he called out from his ship.

"Baltor!" Vyse called out, pulling out two swords; one was larger and held at the handle like normal, the other one was smaller and actually held by the rim with the blade going down his arm defensively. Sonic thought it was a strange, but interesting fighting stance.

"What do you want?!" Aika chimed in.

"I just thought I would say hi to my old friends," Baltor said with a sinister smile.

"Yeah well, hi!" Vyse said sarcastically, but still serious.

"Oh no, that won't do at all, let's do this the right way, now!" he said snapping his fingers. His cannons then began firing on Vyse's ship.

"All men, battle stations!!!! Prepare to return fire!!!!" Vyse commanded.

Suddenly Sonic was beginning to wonder why he had to end up in this world of all places.


	5. Arcadia: In Sync

**It took a long time, but I finally got back to this story. Thank Sarifina Filth for giving me a paragraph worth of a review. God I love that girl...**

**Back to the story.**

Arcadia – In Sync

"Evasive action! Get us out of his cannon's range!" Vyse commanded the man behind the steering wheel.

"Yes, captain!" he said moving the Albatross behind the Blackbeard. Sonic ran over to Vyse.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked Vyse.

"Come with me to the Blackbeard! We're going after Baltor personally!" Sonic nodded, and they ran to the front of the ship, "Aika, you're in command while I'm gone!" Vyse said as he and Sonic ran past her.

"Got it Vyse! Be careful!" she said. Vyse and Sonic stood by the front deck.

"Richard, get us above the Blackbeard!" Vyse commanded.

"Got it captain!" the helmsman, named Richard, said guiding the ship above Baltor's ship. Once at a high enough altitude, Sonic and Vyse jumped to Baltor's ship. Sonic was a little afraid seeing as how there wasn't a ground, but he pushed his fear aside to help Vyse. They landed on the front deck, where they saw Baltor waiting for them, strangely alone.

"You've either gotten braver since our last fight, or dumber! Which one is it?" Vyse taunted. Baltor just laughed.

"I'd like to think that I actually got smarter!" Baltor said with a toothy grin.

"This guy sounds worse than Eggman!" Sonic said, confusing Vyse.

"Who the hell?" Vyse asked.

"Don't ask," Sonic replied simply. Vyse shrugged his shoulders and got back in his fighting stance, leaving it at that.

"You see, like you I got some new friends," Baltor said referring to Sonic, "Only mine are slightly more expendable," when Baltor said that, Vyse got confused, and slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Vyse asked.

"This," Baltor said snapping his fingers. It was then Sonic saw a sight that he sadly knew all too well, and that had him really scared. Three portals opened up next to Baltor, portals that looked like TV static. Out of the portals came three silver pirate monsters with large sabers and red eyes. Sonic recognized these monsters instantly.

"Static!" Sonic shouted, catching Vyse's attention.

"Static?" Vyse asked looking at the creatures. One static ran up to Vyse and started fighting him close quarter, "Whoa!" Vyse said as he tried to fight the static. Sadly none of his attacks had effect.

"Vyse, fighting them like this won't work!" Sonic explained, "We need to get In Sync first!"

"What the hell does In Sync mean?!"

"I don't know! My friend couldn't explain that part!"

"Well that's just great!"

Baltor was enjoying watching Vyse struggle like this. They had been enemies for years, so seeing him like this was a real treat.

Sonic and Vyse were back to back, feeling hopeless. What did Tails mean when he said In Sync? How was he supposed to fight an enemy he couldn't even touch? Sonic looked at his Frequencer in frustration.

"Damn it Tails! What do you want me to do?!" Sonic asked, he was getting really scared now. He looked at Vyse, who was also getting really tense. It was then Sonic looked at Vyse's wrist and saw something that had him shocked.

This guy was wearing a Frequencer too...

"Vyse, that watch!" Sonic said catching Vyse's attention.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"According to my friends, these watches are the keys to defeating static, but it takes two people to do it! I think that's the key to getting In Sync!" Sonic explained. Vyse was nodding.

"You and I have to work together!" Vyse continued.

"So Vyse, what do you say? Partners?" Sonic asked holding his hand out, the one wearing the Frequencer.

Vyse took Sonic's hand with his, also his Frequencer hand, "Partners!"

At that moment their Frequencers were glowing, and a small thread of energy connected their Frequencers, and then vanished. The static were actually stepping back in fear, knowing that they lost their advantage. Baltor was confused, and getting pissed off.

"What's going on?!" he asked, "Why are you so scared?!"

"We just got..." Sonic said slowly.

"In Sync..." Vyse continued. They both then got in fighting stances, making the static come to attention as well, "Okay, now what?" Vyse asked.

"This part I know! We tell the watches which frequency we want to fight in! One of us tunes into A.M., and the other one tunes into F.M.. From there we just fight like normal. We won't see each other, but we are working together, sharing energy with each other. Also, even though the static move differently in each frequency, killing one in one frequency also kills it in the other frequency!"

"I hope you realize that all of that went over my head!" Vyse said.

"Mine too, but I guess it'll make sense when we see it, so get ready!" Sonic said standing next to Vyse. Now Baltor was really worried.

"What?! Why aren't you two more afraid?!" he shouted. Sonic and Vyse held their Frequencers to their mouths and spoke into them.

"A.M.!" Sonic shouted.

"F.M.!" Vyse shouted.

The two of them got into fighting stances as they disappeared from our dimension.

(Song: Mass Destruction/Persona 3)

The dimensions were interesting. They still looked like the real world, only A.M. had a blue tint, and F.M. had a red tint. Sonic and Vyse could still see Baltor, but he couldn't see them. Also, they could still hear each other, even if they couldn't see each other.

Sonic put his headphones and got in a fighting stance, while Vyse flexed his arm muscles and his neck before getting in his fighting stance.

"Vyse, cover me!" Sonic said before he and Vyse ran up to the static.

**A.M.**

Sonic ran up to one static and did a sweeping kick knocking it to the ground. He then followed up by rolling into a ball and tackling another static.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" he said before running up to the static he tackled and started fighting it close quarter.

**F.M.**

Vyse was sword fighting two static at the same time. He kicked one static away and continued to slash at the other one, unaware that the third one was coming up behind him. He looked behind him just as the static came down to slash at him. He moved out of the way, but was immediately ambushed by all three static, and was forced to fight all three at the same time.

"Hey Sonic! Mind giving me a hand?" Vyse asked Sonic since he was getting overwhelmed.

**A.M.**

"You got it!" Sonic said kicking one static down. He then rolled into a ball and tackled it, deleting it, "How's that?" he asked before going back to his fight.

**F.M.**

"Perfect!" Vyse said watching one static disappear from his dimension, "Thanks Sonic!" Vyse then continued fighting the two static he was facing, now on more equal terms. He slashed right through one static killing it.

"Two down!" Vyse said.

**A.M.**

"One to go!" Sonic continued, looking at the last static. He then rolled into a ball, but this time kept spinning in place as balls of light flew into him.

"Ready!!!" Sonic shouted as she charged up, "Go!!!" Sonic then charged into the static doing heavy damage.

**F.M.**

Vyse was also charging energy into his body, only his two swords started glowing blue. He then ran up to the static and started slashing at it, not too fast, just really hard. He then did a upward slash rising up in the air at the same time.

"Cutlass Fury!!!" he shouted coming down on the static with his two swords, killing it.

(End Mass Destruction)

Sonic and Vyse fazed back into our dimension, and for a second just stood there in disbelief.

"Did we just do that...?" Sonic asked.

"I think so..." Vyse replied, just as shocked as Sonic.

"What the hell?!" Baltor shouted from the life boat on the side, catching Sonic and Vyse's attention.

"Baltor!!!" Vyse shouted as he and Sonic ran up to him. He deployed the life boat right before they got to him.

"I don't know what just happened, but I assure you that was a fluke! Next time you won't be so lucky! The treasure of Hell's Isle will be mine, Vyse!" Baltor said as he drifted away from the Blackbeard.

"Hell's Isle?" Vyse questioned. He had never heard of that place.

"You can't stop me this time Vyse! You've lost!" Baltor stated, breaking out into laughter. Vyse and Sonic just watched Baltor as he rode away.

"Hell's Isle?" Sonic asked Vyse, "Where's that place?"

"I don't know," Vyse said biting his thumb, "But we need to find out before Baltor does, if he doesn't already."

**Thus ending the latest chapter of End of the World. I hope the static fight made sense. This story is supposed to be really crazy. Also I'll be using a lot of songs from Persona 3 and Persona 4. Please note that I do not own any of them, ATLUS does (I think at least...)**


End file.
